The state of the art and the problems involved in connection with selector pins are believed to be set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,329. The disclosure of said patent is directed to a solution of the problem based on an interrelationship of particular materials which permit the selector pin to withstand deformation forces without permanent set. It is known to provide a selector pin which is an exposed coil spring or includes an exposed spring as a component thereof.
Thus, while the selector pin in some of said patents is satisfactory for the intended purpose, the present invention is an improvement which accomplishes substantially the same results in a substantially different manner while improving reliability and eliminating the need for special manufacturing equipment. Also, this invention provides a selector pin wherein one portion may pivot relative to the other portion through an arc up to 90.degree..